Kanon and Grandpa
by Jigglypuff Girl 1
Summary: Shusei Iizuka finds out about his new granddaughter Kanon Usui.
1. Chapter 1

**Kanon and Grandpa**

Shusei finds out about his granddaughter Kanon Usui.

Shusei Iizuka had some regrets like missing his son's Kenta's high school graduation. He also got a letter a few years ago from his ex Fumio Usui saying Kenta got married to his high school sweetheart, a girl named Karin Maaka. He met her when Shusei looking for Fumio and Kenta to set things straight. He never saw them again. Fumio did send secret letter and pictures, so he knew that Kenta was happy and loved.

**Seven Years Later**

Shusei got a large package in the mail. 'It's from Fumio.' he thought sadly.

He opened and found a letter and a package full of pictures.

'_Dear Shusei:_

_I thought you should know. We have a granddaughter, her name is Kanon._

_She was born last month and she's a beautiful, healthy, and very happy baby girl. She is the spitting image of her mother Karin. I thought you should know about her. Here are Kanon's first professional pictures. She's so beautiful. I know she'll grow up happy and healthy. She has two parents that love each other very much, she's very lucky. I love her so much. _

_I miss you, and I hope your happy with you're new family._

_From Fumio Usui.'_

Shusei looked at the photos of his new granddaughter. His heart filled up with love and sadness at the same time. But the idea that he could never see his only grandchild filled him with much sorrow, but he was happy knowing Kanon was happy. Then he thought he could see her in a few years.

He got a couple of picture frames and put up the photo of Kanon in a white dress and white headband, and the other one of Kanon with her parents. He put them on the fireplace mantle. He saw his son Kenta looking the happiest he'd ever been.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Grandpa

Chapter 2

Kanon is 14 years old and she meets her grandfather for the first time.

Shusei Iizuka had pondered on how it had been fourteen years since his only grandchild was born. He decided it was time to see Kanon. He went to Shiihaba City, he remarked on how it didn't change much in the last 23 years. He looked around town. He looked around the area at the nearest junior high school. He then saw a girl walk past him; this girl that looked just like his daughter-in-law Karin. He instantly knew this girl had to be Kanon. He walked up to her and said "Hey, Kanon. Aren't you going to say 'Hi' to your grandpa?"

Kanon was shocked at how the old man looked so much like her father that she knew he really was her grandfather. "Grandpa?" Kanon said nervously.

"Well look at you Kanon. Your look just like your mother Karin. Say how are your parents doing? I came to see you guys, and to get to know my granddaughter better." Shusei explained.

The Marker's still had their bat's watching over Kanon. Henry Marker was overflowing with rage as his precious only granddaughter was talking to that **_man_**. "Henry, stop getting angry Shusei Iizuka is Kanon's grandfather too you know. At least he can see her." As Calera Marker said this tears started to form. She rarely showed sadness before Karin left home. But watching Kanon grow up from afar always made her sad.

Kanon walked Iizuka to her apartment building. They went inside the apartment Kanon said "Mom, I'm home."

"Ah, Kanon good you're a little late getting home from practice today. Did something happen-" Karin was shocked to see her father-in-law. "Iizuka what are you doing here?" Karin shrieked. "Hey Karin. My, you sure have grown into a beautiful lady." Karin flushed and got angry " I thought you weren't coming around here again. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my granddaughter. Is that okay?" Iizuka asked nervously at his angry daughter-in-law. "I guess it's okay. Sit down I'll make some tea."

Kanon went into her room to change out of her school uniform. Iizuka noticed a table; it was filled with all sorts of sports trophies and medals. "Well Kanon. You seem to be a star athlete." Iizuka said as he admired Kanon's numerous awards. "Yeah. I'm the star forward of my school's soccer team." Kanon said as she blushed. Then Kenta Usui came home.

"I'm home." Kenta was in shock as he saw his father for the first time in 23 years. "Well, Kenta you sure are looking well. I'm sort of jealous you know; you've got a beautiful wife and daughter and a really good job from what I've heard." Iizuka said as he admired his son's success. "Well, what are you doing here _Dad_?" Kenta asked with an irritated tone in his voice.

"I came to see Kanon. I just want to get to know her." Iizuka then took out his wallet. He got out an old photo and handed it to Kenta. Kenta was surprised to see it was Kanon's first baby picture. "I've kept this picture with me all these years. Whenever times were hard, I just looked at my beautiful granddaughter's sweet smile. I finally mustered up the courage to see Kanon. Please let me spend time with her." As Iizuka pleaded with his son and daughter-in-law. "Yeah it's okay. Come on Kenta. He came all this way and the fact that he's had Kanon's picture with him all these years show that he really loves her." As Karin pleaded with her slightly annoyed husband.

"Well, I guess it's okay." Kenta said with a slight irritation in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanon and Grandpa Chapter 3

"Well, I better start dinner. Come on help me Kanon." Karin said trying to break the silence. "Okay mom." Kanon said as she and Karin went to the kitchen to cook. "She's a great women Kenta. You're really lucky to have found her." Iizuka said. "Yeah. I am really lucky. She helped me fulfill my dream." Kenta said with a smile. "Your dream? What was it Kenta?"

"Well it was: To graduate from college, get a good job, get married, and raise a family." Kenta said this while looking at his wife and daughter with the greatest joy.

Iizuka was sitting nervously at the dinner table. 'Kenta's made something of himself so early. He'll actually become someone.'

"Dinner's ready, but before that wash your hands everyone." Karin said sternly. After everyone washed their hands they ate.

"WOW Karin! You're a excellent cook! I can see one of the reasons why Kenta likes you." said Iizuka shamelessly. "Yeah, well. That's how Karin and I got to know each other. She needed a tutor to help her in school, and to repay me she always made me lunch." Kenta said this knowing parts of it were not true because he knew he fell in love with Karin by helping her with her being a blood-making vampire. He knew Karin would never remember this but he was keeping promise to the Markers by Karin happiness.

"So Grandpa, how you'd get that big scar?" Kanon asked. "Oh, your grandma gave me this scar when we were kids. She accidentally pushed me into a jungle gym. Ha, Ha Fumio. Kenta how's she doing these days?"

"Fine, doing better." Kenta said in a cross voice. Iizuka looked a little sad but was happy that Fumio was doing better. He was also happy she had a real family.


End file.
